instmctions): The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to provide essential administrafive infrastructure and continuous administrative support for all research projects undertaken under the auspices of the Amazon Tropical Medicine Center (ATMC). This core is essenfial to the ATMC in that it provides the confinuity, expertise and dedicated resources required to maintain an effective and efficient administrative infrastructure during the conduct and results disseminafion of the varied research projects which will be undertaken. For the purposes of the inifial three research projects contained in this applicafion, the primary site of the Administrative Core for the ATMC will be in Peru (where most of the fieldwork will take place) and a sub-core will be in Canada (where some of the data analysis and disseminafion acfivifies will be centered). The funcfioning of this core builds on the successful administrafion of past research projects conducted in Peru by members of the research team. RELEVANCE (See instmctions): The Administrafive Core is the backbone of the Amazon Tropical Medicine Center. When performing optimally, the operafion of all research projects is also at peak performance level. Based on our track records to date, this core is a highly functioning, efficient and responsive support which has contributed to the success of our research projects.